Waking Up In Vegas
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Kirk and Bones go to Vegas with a bet in mind. Who can get who jealous first before the first night is over. READ/REVIEW! THIS IS SLASH-MCKIRK! Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Shore Leave

_Thanks to an awesome McKirk video on Youtube I was hit with an idea. _

_No, this is not based on the video. Everything in this story is ALL mine...well, Except for the characters (*tear*) who belong to there rightful owners (Lucky bastards!)_

_**Summary: **The Enterprise is on Shore Leave. Kirk decides he and Bones should go to Vegas. Kirk makes a bet. Bones takes it. ((Not a bet you are thinking of, Lol. Unless you are thinking like me!))  
_

_Anywho!! This is a McKirk story. I'm not sure how far the slashiness will go but it'll be there. If ya don't like, then hit that back button now!!_

_ENJOY!_

_((Read through this and checked for spelling, I apologize if I missed anything))  
_

---

**Shore Leave**

Kirk stepped down from the shuttle. He took in a deep breath of Earth air, now standing at Starfleet in San Francisco. They had finally got a break from Space for Shore Leave. Not that Kirk hated Space...he just needed some time on Earth before he suffered badly from Cabin Fever and the thought of that even scared HIM! He looked around, then with a smirk he took off down the road, vanishing into the crowd.

---

Bones stepped down from the shuttle. He had been doing a few more check ups on some people that had gotten sick while returning to Earth. All was better now. The crowd around the school had finally settled and everyone had calmed down and were now doing their own things. He was glad for that...it meant he didn't have to fight his way through just to get to where he wanted to go. Tiredly he stretched, rubbing the back of his neck softly. He then brought his hand up through his hair sighing. He felt a little better after the stretch...but something was gnawing at the back of his head. He quickly turned and was now face to face with Spock.

Spock noticed his fast movement and the look on his face. He raised his brow as usual, this was another thing gnawing at Bones brain. Why the hell must he do that ALL the time!? "You seem frightened Doctor...is something the matter?" ..Yet another thing to annoy him. He let it go though, for now.

Bones let his hand drop to his side and he looked around the campus quietly, his gaze soon returned to Spock. "Please tell me you've seen Jim around..." Without much of a thought, Spock shook his head. Bones wanted to growl, but he sighed instead. "..Right, well, thanks anyway." Turning away he sighed once again and continued forward. He was pretty sure he had a good idea where Jim had run off to.

---

...And he was right when he found Jim laying on his back on a table covered in blood and a few small bruises that would be pretty ugly later or even the next day. Bones was tempted to punch him upside the head...but by the looks of it, someone already did, over and over again.

Quietly he walked over. He grabbed a chair near by and set it in front of Kirk then he sat down, coming face to face with him. He leaned back crossing his arms. "Mind explaining...or do you want me to enlighten you with one of my own stories?"

Kirk smiled shifting softly. He seemed comfy and didn't make an effort to move and no one looked ready to move him either. "Entertain me Bones..." Bones rolled his eyes and he leaned close.

When he spoke his voice was low, Kirk smirked and closed his eyes feeling his hot breath on his face. "You got drunk and started hitting on a girl who was obviously standing next to a huge guy who happened to be her boyfriend...you ignored him and even pushed him aside to get a better view of the girl. The result of that..." He slowly eyed Kirk. His shirt was ripped in different spots and blood specks were seen. As his gaze fell over his face he could barely see anything but the blood. He looked as crappy as he did the first time he laid eyes on him the first time they met...he wasn't complaining though cause he had been just as bad. All that really showed was his baby blue eyes...He sighed. Though Kirk was clearly hurt...his eyes continued to show mischief and the want to cause even more trouble.

Bones closed his eyes as he rest his head in his hand. He shook it softly then looked back up. He felt he intimidated Kirk more if he made eye contact. "...Was a fist to the face, probably a boot to the stomach and chest, and your back to this table." This was funny to Kirk for he laughed. His laugh was short though as he softly started to cough, but then he stopped abruptly groaning in pain. His chest defiantly met a boot and he was now paying for it. He got over that fast and gave Bones his trademark smirk.

"...Don't you find this at all arousing?"

Bones sighed and he stood up. He softly pat Kirk on the shoulder. "Let's get you out of here and cleaned up. If you're good I'll let you crash without a lecture." His only reply was a laugh and after some struggling and stumbling, with a wave to the tender and a silent apology. The two left.

---

Kirk sat silently on Bones bed. They booked a hotel room for the night, at least until they figured out where they were going to start there vacation.

In front of him was Bones. Med kit at his side as he cleaned away the blood and cleaned out the different scratches on his face. Kirk was glaring slightly as he was being interrogated. Bones was being typical. "Why'd you do it Jim?" "God Dammit Jim I'm a Doctor not a Babysitter. I'm not always going to be there to bail you out!" Blah, Blah, Blah!!! Kirk rolled his eyes, then with a smirk he eyed Bones.

"I was making simple conversation when it got to the man's ear that I had become Captain of The Enterprise." He chuckled/coughed softly, his smirk never leaving his face. "...He was jealous Bones." He only smirked more as Bones rolled his eyes, never stopping his work.

"So are you going to tell me for now on, every fight you get in will be out of jealousy?" Kirk nodded happily causing Bones to roll his eyes again. "..Of course you are." He pulled away finishing and he stood up throwing everything away. "Well, you didn't complain...so go to bed before I change my mind."

Kirk followed with his eyes quietly, then he quickly turned climbing onto his knees. He reached out and grabbed Bones softly by the arm, stopping him. "Let's go to Vegas!" Bones looked back to him raising his brow. He eyed Kirk quietly. "...I think you got hit in the head a little too hard this time." He raised his hand and placed it softly on Kirk's head, Kirk softly growled as he rustled up his hair. He smacked away Bones hand as he quickly stood. He pulled on his arm making him turn and face him as he stepped towards him, but Bones stepped back and soon the back of his legs met the bed and he crashed down onto his back. Kirk followed and climbed on type of him resting his body on his.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't enjoy a little gamble?...Ya know, you can drink while playing. It's perfect for both of us!" He leaned forward putting his mouth inches from Bones ears. Bones shivered feeling his breath and he just knew Kirk was smirking. "You can drink to your hearts content..without alarms going off telling you it's time for work or anyone ripping your head off for drinking to the point of unconsciousness." Bones laughed turning his head away as Kirk continued. Kirk always had big dreams, no matter what it was they were doing. "As for me..well, heh." He arched his back some, pushing his lower half down against Bones. He shivered looking up to him, he had to bite his lip to hold back a gasp. Kirk was looking forward, daydreaming of what he had planned.

Bones smirked slightly and in one swift movement he rolled and pinned Kirk down to the bed, landing in the same position he had on top of him. "Let me guess...you'll be making your way into all the dealers pants just to get a few bucks?" Kirk struggled some but he stopped smirking. "Jealous?"

Bones mirrored his smirk. "Hardly." Kirk laughed and he quickly wrapped his leg around Bones waist hugging him close. "Hardly? Hmm, that isn't exactly a no..." He brought his hand up and laced his fingers through his hair. "..I bet you'll be green with envy by the end of the first night."

"You're on!"

--

_So...by now you should know what this story will be about. And I'm really excited to write. It's going to be fun..and I need this cause I feel sad leaving poor Bones in the dust while Spock has his way with Kirk. So. This is going to be purely McKirk. No Spock at all...So I apologize to Spirk fans. Then again I'm not cause...why is a Spirk fan reading McKirk? Unless you are like me...both fans, then REVIEW!! _


	2. The Bet Begins

_Fave chapter!! Brought back great memories of mine and my families visit to Vegas. Anywho..._

_I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
_

---

**The Bet Begins**

Bones groaned as his alarm blared loudly. He didn't remember setting it, nor did he remember much of anything he did most the time. A habit he picked up from being up every single night. Sometimes he cursed himself for picking such a hard job. Slowly he pulled his head out from under his pillow and slammed his hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. He blinked the sleep from his eyes running his hand through his messed up hair. When his vision returned he chuckled seeing suitcases and clothes scattered around the room. When Kirk had his mind set on something, he let it go wild. Bones was always surprised when his plans came out fine, with only a few problems.

The bathroom door slammed open as Kirk stepped out. Towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Bones sniffed softly noticing the smell of cheap hotel shampoo and soap. He hugged his pillow close. He figured he'd stay laying there for a bit and let Kirk do all the work. He smirked admiring the fact Kirk didn't notice him awake. This meant more fun. He watched Kirk as he grabbed some clothes and put them in the different suitcases. He didn't seem ready to get dressed and Bones figured he'd be that way at least until he stirred from his "sleep". He rolled his eyes. He was now afraid to think of the other things Kirk had done as he slept.

After a few minutes, Bones figured it was time to "wake up". He moved his legs some and when he stretched he groaned loudly. This got Kirk's attention who looked over from his bed. He was no longer wearing the towel around his waist. He had on a black pair of jeans, but was shirtless. Taking his precious time getting dressed.

He glared at Bones. "Nice of you to join me!!" Bones put his weight onto his elbows as he went to reply but he was cut off as he got hit in the face by his own shirt. "I was nice enough to pack your stuff. The least you could do is pack mine." Bones pulled his shirt down and watched as Kirk approached the bed, he glared as his blanket was ripped from his body. "Now get up already! Quit stalling and lets get going!!"

Bones rolled his eyes as he sat up and pulled his shirt on. He couldn't understand how Kirk could always be in such a mood in the morning, then again he didn't spend the night with someone so he had no reason to still be sleeping so late. Bones stood and got to work. He'd rather suffer through Kirk's clothes then his yelling. He could see Kirks smirk burn into the back of his head, but he ignored it knowing he'd be the one with the bigger smirk later.

---

After a few minutes of packing, a few more fighting with trying to get descent tickets, and hours of delayed travel they finally got what they needed and had gone on their way.

Day and a half later and the two made it to Vegas and they settled in the Hotel Sahara.

When they entered the Casino Bones instantly noticed Kirk stalk his pray, his eyes shot around dancing over the different dealers. He laughed softly to himself. All it would take would be a few drinks and good games and his mind would be so far gone Kirk would have to fuck in front of him just to get his attention. He turned raising his hand to pat Kirk on the shoulder but was met with nothing but luggage. He rolled his eyes. He knew Kirk would go off when they got there, he just didn't think so soon. He sighed and began taking their stuff to their room.

After getting things into the room and into their rightful places, with a wallet full of cash Bones made his return to the Casino. Just for the entertainment he looked around the room in search for Kirk. Right away he spotted him and he of course was leaning over a Blackjack table flirting away with the dealer. Bones had to admit, Kirk was great at pulling people in fast. He knew if he was really bored, counting all the people he slept with would of put him to sleep faster than counting sheep.

When Kirk caught his eye he smiled brightly and saluted towards him. Kirk looked away with a glint in his eyes and he leaned closer to the dealer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Bones laughed.

It's always how Kirk started his relationships, well, after he pulled the person into his arms with a few sweet words and his winning smirks. The rest happened behind closed doors. Bones was always thankful for all the drinks he had before. They dragged him into a deep sleep and he didn't know anything was up until the next morning....When Kirk was passed out blankets and pillows scattered across the room. He never asked.

With a smile still on his face he practically skipped over to the table and he planted himself in the chair right next to Kirk. Eying him he knocked softly on the table. "I hate to break up this love fest here but I'd like to play a game before I go waste my money away somewhere else."

Kirk pulled away some looking towards Bones smirking. "Is that jealousy in your voice..am I going to win this already?"

Bones smiled and he put his hand on Kirks back shoving him down into his chair as the dealer began the game. "Keep your eyes open kid, we just got here and we are in _my_ kind of place." He winked softly bringing his hand up to Kirks face. He pushed on his chin softly with his finger making him face the table. Kirk glared. In only a few moves Bones had won. He stood collecting his win, then he pat Kirk on the shoulder. "Well I'd love to play again but I've got a date with a beauty!" He leaned down putting his chin on his shoulder smiling happily at the look the dealer gave. He placed his hand on the small of Kirks back dropping his voice. "Jealous?" He left leaving an angry Kirk and a very confused dealer. He drowned out his laugh with a large gulp of Whiskey from his flask.

--

_Sahara was the hotel we went to, so I went with that. And I'm pretty sure the Casino is the first place you step into THEN it's the rooms, but don't quote me on that. _

_YES, I'm pretty sure you can just up and kiss a Dealer out of no where but SHH, no one has to know. Also I can't play blackjack nor do I really know how to play, so, that's why I didn't go through much details and just went with what I...did. Lol._

_But other than the minor details and what not I may have missed, I hope you enjoyed!!!_

_Note: Fave part was the end. I couldn't help it, Bones had to win the first one!  
_


	3. Bones 3, Kirk 2

_This chapter was fun. _

_If you can look past mistakes or whatever, you'll enjoy_

_(hope there aint any mistakes)  
_

**Bones: 3, Kirk: 2**

Half the day was already gone and Bones wasn't sure if it was cause he drowned most of it out with gambling and booze or because every girl he passed seemed to want to hang all over him. He found it amazing and was just begging to see Kirks face, but he hadn't seen him since the Blackjack table. He figured he should be worried but then again he was pretty sure he knew where he was.

He looked to the ceiling and laughed. He didn't care...he almost wished he was up there as well, just so he could lay on his bed and ignore the idiot as he had his way with whoever he had hooked up with. No green would be seen on his face!

He returned his attention back to the room smirking. That quickly faded though as he spotted said idiot across the room leaning against a huge man. Most likely a security guard, who wasn't doing much guarding...unless Kirk was the one to be guarded. Bones watched them quietly. The guard seemed very entertained and he again had to admit Kirk was good at getting ANYONE! He slowly ran his eyes over Kirk. He was bent with the upper part of his body resting against the mans, but as he'd straighten up he'd slowly grind against him, a smirk on his face the whole time. The guard had a huge smirk on his face. Bones growled.

Somehow Kirk either heard or he just knew Bones would be walking this way at this exact time. Bones caught his eyes same as he did at the Blackjack table. He smirked devilishly and threw his head back as the guard buried his face into his neck, he was sure to moan loudly as he grind against him once again. His eyes never left him. Did NO ONE pay attention here!?

He quickly turned away sighing. ...He mentally gave Kirk a point. He deserved it because he persuaded a guy who looked like he never gave in to ANYONE. Points didn't matter though and he tallied them just for the hell of it. What mattered was who would get jealous first. He didn't show a thing and the day was half way gone. He smirked and continued his journey the other way. He knew Kirk was cursing and beating him up on the inside.

---

After going to almost every table and slot machine in the room Bones figured it was time to wash away the gallons of perfume that was rubbed off on him and sleep off the pounding headache. He hadn't seen Kirk and was praying he was still flirting with the guard or at least working on someone else...DOWN HERE! He didn't want to sleep with his pillow smashed over his ears the whole time. Then again he'd just lay there with a smile just to piss off and show Kirk that he wasn't phased.

When he got to the room he rest his ear against the door. Nothing. It was safe to assume Kirk chose elsewhere to have his fun. He walked in with a sigh of relief but stopped finding the bathroom door closed. He didn't have to fall quiet and listen to know what the moaning was about. He rolled his eyes giving another point. Kirk not only got to a guy who shouldn't be brought down so easy, but he got in his pants to.

He went to his bed and fell face down. "God damn it..." Came muffled and he was glad. If he was heard Kirk would be smirking and assuming it was a sign of jealousy. No way in HELL was that going to happen!! He jumped to his knees glaring towards the bathroom. "Damn it Jim..." He meant to scream but he stopped and smirked. Quietly he stepped from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He softly knocked clearing his throat. "What the hell is going on!?" His voice came out deep and loud.

He quickly stepped aside hearing shuffling. He then leaned against the wall as the bathroom door opened and the guard stumbled out, he laughed loudly when he finally left. He awarded himself two points. One for being able to scare the guy and the other cause he was just that badass and he deserved it. He waited a few minutes for Kirk to fix himself up. When he finally came from the room he smirked brightly quickly wrapping his arm around him pulling him close.

"Oh Jim you sure know how to pick them! I was ALMOST jealous when I heard the two of you but after he ran like that...It all flew out the window!" He happily took in the death glare he was giving as he dragged Kirk to the bed. Twirling he shoved him and continued to the window, he smiled brightly. "Beautiful sunset isn't it?" He whistled. "Who'd of thought..." He smirked looking to Kirk who was now laying on the bed, looking ready to kill him. "Ya know...the day went by fast. I had SO much fun, what about you!?" He didn't need to ask to know, he just wanted to see Kirk get even more pissed. He wanted to award more points but thats just being greedy, so he didn't. He basked in the glory though!

--

_So kinda short, but cool. Only reason Bones got three points was...well, he said it already Lol._

_HOPE YOU ENJOY  
_


	4. What Happens In Vegas

_So here it is. Last Chapter!! _

_I would like to thank those who added my story to their faves...or..whatever it is they did._

_I think this is a little longer than the last but...whatever._

_ENJOY!  
_

---

**What Happens in Vegas...**

"I don't know...you tell me. You've been stalking me all day!"

Bones raised a brow turning his head to look back at him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Kirk was now sitting up, he was still glaring but mischief was in his eyes now. He wanted to see Bones get pissed...he wasn't going to let it happen though.

He tapped his finger softly on his chin thinking. "...I wouldn't have ran into you so many times.." He quickly turned pointing. "..If you didn't have to whore yourself out in front of me everywhere I went!" He walked away from the window as he continued. "It was amusing the first time but you kissing ass gets old real fast! And that goes both ways!"

Kirk gasped in disbelief. "Whore myself out?" He laughed covering his mouth some. "Kissing ass!?" His mood quickly changed as he stood with anger in his eyes, he quickly approached Bones and grabbing his arm he shoved him causing him to turn and face him. "What about you!? Everywhere you went a girl was hanging off you, what did you do Bones drug them with one of those damn hypos!? That's cheating!" Bones almost laughed, Kirk was using the word cheating in a game of who could fuck more to get the other jealous. He brought his hand up and covered his eyes as he shook his head. His head was still pounding and Kirk's yelling wasn't helping it stop. He was wishing now he had waited just a little bit to piss him off.

"Unbelievable..." He let his hand drop taking a deep breath he then placed both hands on his waist. He smirked suddenly hit with a thought and laughed softly. "Is that.." He shrugged fighting to hold back another laugh. "I don't know...jealousy in your voice!?" He looked Kirk in the eyes, and only got a glare back. He wasn't ready to falter. He was standing mirror to Bones, probably trying to be intimidating, but Bones had grown use to it and had learned to over power it. "What...no denial. Have you given up?" He raised his hand and placed his fingers softly under Kirk's chin, his eyes never leaving his. "Has _Captain _James T. Kirk finally admitted defeat...?" He didn't reply and Bones took this as a yes but when he was about to turn away to celebrate a huge smirk came to Kirks face.

"Nope, I've got one more date!" Bones gasped speechless, he turned following Kirk with his eyes as he quickly ran for the door. He turned to face him after pulling it open, smirk never leaving his face. His voice came out lust filled and mocking. "...Don't wait up." And with that he was out the door and gone. Bones was left with a bang of it slamming.

His headache brought everything to him slowly and when it finally hit he jumped into action. He ran quickly to the door and threw it open. "Kir...!" He was cut off though coming face to face with Kirk leaning up against the wall opposite the door. Bones looked over him quietly, not sure what to say. So he smiled sheepishly. "...I guess I lose huh?" Kirk still said nothing. Bones sighed rubbing the back of his head thinking of the right thing to say but before he could Kirk shoved him back into the room hard and he slammed the door.

"You where suppose to get jealous!!" Bones blinked and would of fallen if Kirk hadn't taken a hold of him by the shirt tightly. He watched him quietly with a raised brow. "I wanted you to come running to me, I wanted you to push all of them away but you did nothing but stare and smirk like an idiot!" Now Bones was confused, but he smirked laughing softly. "Is that why you slept with that guard in the bathroom?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone..." Bones blinked going wide eyed. He blamed the alcohol but leaned close just to be double sure. "..Can you..Can you say that again. And clearer this time I don't think I quite heard you."

"I didn't sleep with anyone!!" Bones stood tall a smirk plastered on his face. "That's what I thought you said!" Before Kirk could yell at him he pushed him back against the door and kissed him deeply on the lips. He forced his tongue into his mouth bringing out a loud moan. He pulled away though and smirked as Kirk whimpered for more. "..You son of a bitch.." He laughed and rest his body against Kirks, pinning him to the wall. He brought his knee up between his legs but stopped before doing anything else. He spoke in a hushed lustful tone. "Remember that...maybe you'll get somewhere next time." He reclaimed Kirk's lips and brought his knee up higher bringing out a louder moan, then with his alcohol and lust adrenaline he took Kirk by the hips, lifted him up and took him to the bed.

He wasn't lying when he said he didn't sleep with anyone. For he was bucking hard, moaning loud, and begging like a child for the rest of the night. If it hadn't been for Bones quieting him with each kiss, they just may have been sent away. After that they slept the day away, Kirk tired out to the point of no walking and Bones tired and still suffering from a headache and now a hangover. ....He gave Kirk a point, cause he always had his ways of still getting on top.

---

When they finally returned to San Francisco to return to The Enterprise. None spoke a word of the vacation, but when Spock brought it up, Bones couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"How was your vacation Captain, I heard you went to Vegas. Did you...as you humans would say..throw away all your money in a night?" Bones peeked over his clipboard, somewhat pretending to work but his attention was on Kirk and what his answer would be. Kirk smirked and he raised his hand and placed it softly on Spocks shoulder. Both he and Bones raised a brow as it stayed for longer then usual. He then pulled away. "...You tell me." And with that he was gone.

Spock turned his gaze to Bones and caught his eyes. Bones quickly brought the clipboard up and buried his face in his work...but there was no way he could hide away the blush. In the end Kirk won and was now awarded credit for changing "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas" to "What Happens in Vegas, slips "accidentally" to a Vulcan."

--

_I ALMOST broke out of the envelope, but last night I was thinking about it and it would of broke my heart if it was McKirk before Spirk so...I am sorry. *dark cloud rains down over head* I do hope you forgive me and still enjoyed...cause I sure did. _

_I almost had Kirk be the one getting so pushy but, hell, Bones needed it. And yes. Bones won fair and square but come on...that ending!!! lol. _

_And let me say, when I did Spock I heard Leonard's voice and not Zachary's. Not that it matters though but still. Also with that whole touching thing and such, I'm not exactly sure if Spock can see any thought by being touched anywhere or if it's just the hands. If it is the hands I apologize..and lets just say Kirk and Spocks closeness let him see. But Anywho._

_Fave part was the ending...not what I had planned, but it was too funny._

_and...while on the subject of McKirk. Am I the only one who sees "I need you now." By Lady Antebellum as a McKirk song. Cause when I hear it I instantly think of those two!!!!  
_


End file.
